


MC as childhood friend

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [9]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Spoilers for characters backstory, but theres no spoilers for v's route because i wrote this before that ever came out rip, mystic messenger hcs, mystic messenger headcanons, mystic messenger imagines, mystic messenger reactions, mystic messenger scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: "Heyo~ Huge fan! Can I request the RFA+V+Saeran reacting to finding out that MC is a childhood friend of theirs that they used to play with as a kid? I can just imagine little RFA members running around with a little MC! It would be so adorable!"A/N: Oooo I had so much fun with this one, thank you for the request anon!!  And thanks for being a fan! ٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و  I know we have a spoiler warning at the top of our blog, but just in case, there are spoilers for the back story of multiple characters!!





	MC as childhood friend

*YOOSUNG:

-The moment you logged onto the messenger, he recognized your name!

-It took him a while to connect 2 and 2 together, though

\- wow you’ve got the same name as this person i went to grade school with

-waIT A MINUTE

-YOU ARE THAT PERSON!!!!

-You two were always together in class! And always played together at recess! You were inseparable, and everyone knew it!

-The two of you always played house with the other kids, and you two were always the parents! He also had the biggest crush on you for the longest time, even after you and your family had to move away!

-The moment he realized, he got extremely flustered and shy around you

-Took all the courage he had to ask you out on a date!

-“MC, would you…… like to play house with me again sometime??”  
  
  
*ZEN:

-You were the only kid in class who didn’t care what he looked like

-He came to school crying once after a string of his mothers insults to his looks

-Since you’re not a total dick a kind hearted person, you sat down to console him!

-From then on, you were the one to always give him compliments on his achievements, talents, or personality, and encouraged him to pursue his dreams, so of course he remembers your face! You were the one person he ever looked forward to seeing!

-When he dropped out of school, he lost contact with you because he got so busy just trying to survive

-He never forgot you or your face though!

-The moment he got to see you face to face, it all clicked and made sense! That’s why you felt so familiar to him!!

-Already had strong feelings for you, but seeing you brought up all the past feelings about you as well

-Sticks by his decision to ask you out after the party, but this just fuels his fire to do so!!

-“MC, you saw past my looks then, and you see past them now, but I’m hoping what you can see is a future with me” bAM THAT WAS SMOOTH AS FUCK MY DUDES YOURE WELCOME  
  
  
*JAEHEE: (I’m mentioning that MC is a girl here)

-She kind of blended into the crowd in school

-Always the friend people only had in class

-When you noticed one day in grade school that she was picked up by just her mum, instead of both parents like most of the other students

-You didn’t confront her about it since it wasn’t any of your business, but when you heard someone pick on her for it, you immediately stood up for her

-Every since that day, the two of you became really good friends!

-She was so excited to have an actual friend!!! A girl one at that!!

-Unfortunately, you had to move away, and she never made another friend like you

-She couldn’t recognize you at first, so the closer she got to you (after you joined the RFA), she revealed that she only had one girl friend in her life time, and you told her the same!

-Only when you two started to exchange stories did you simultaneously realize that you were each other’s old best friends!!!!

-“MC, you were my companion then, would you like to be once again?”  
  
  
*JUMIN:

-There was this one person he remembered from his childhood, they lived in the house across from his

-They always liked to leave drawings of cats for him on his doorstep?? Why were you doing this? Did you want his attention? So, he caught you outside one day and decided to confront you and properly introduce himself

-You were so interesting to him? Although your family seemed to be well off, you didn’t seem to care about money? All you cared about was his problems, and how you could help

-You could always tell if something was truly wrong, or if he just hated the bow tie he was wearing, all by just looking at his face once

-He loved it! He never experienced anything like that before! But when your family moved over-seas, he lost contact and absolutely hated it

-Tried over and over again to find someone who he could connect deeply with like the two of you did

-He was too worried about who you were and the safety of the RFA to realize who you were, though you immediately recognized his name

-The closer the two of you got, the more excited he was that he found that emotional connection again! When you went to his penthouse to cheer him up, you casually bring up if he still hates bow ties

-In that moment, that’s when he realized that he didn’t find another connection, he found the ONE connection he had been looking for, and it just solidified his feelings for you

-“MC, I’ve never been able to connect with someone like this before and after I met you, will you please do me the honour of staying by my side?”  
  
  
*SAEYOUNG:

-He always met with V and Rika at church, but there was always this one other person…

-When we would wait for the two older friends, he would hang out and talk with another kid that attended

-He never really tried to get close to them though, because he knew he was going to have to disappear soon, however…

-Something about this person kept bugging him, he always wanted to see you, talk with you, just be around you in general, you were like a drug to this lil’ guy

-He seemed really upset to you one day, so you asked him if anything was wrong

-Though he didn’t say it bluntly, he kind of danced around the fact that this was the last day he was gonna see you and his brother, rip, why did i bring that up, and he was extremely upset about it

-But you reminded him that if people were truly meant to be in your life, they’ll find a way back!!

-And that’s exactly what happened. He ran the background check and realized who you were immediately, he tried so hard to hide who he was from you so you wouldn’t be put in danger. But, that didn’t seem to work since Jumin blew his cover and send a CCTV capture of him to the group- you immediately recognized him, although you didn’t say anything to the group.

-He started to gravitate back towards you until he had to stop and get cold in hopes of driving you away, but it broke his heart to do that to you so he eventually threw it out the window

-“You were like an addiction for me, MC, and I never kicked the habit”  
  
  
*V:

-Even at a young age, he was always packing around some sort of camera

-So when he saw you across the park with a butterfly standing on your nose, he just had to take a picture!!!!

-He’s kind of a “take picture first ask permission later” kind of kid

-So he shows you the picture afterwards, and you compliment him on his skill!

-You two would talk for hours about photography, art, and nature

-After that day, the two of you agreed to come back to the park every day, just to hang out, talk, and play!

-One day though, you had to move away and he was devastated! The two of you had such a deep connection and the same artistic views!!

-Always kept that photograph he took of you that day, and never showed anybody else

-So when you show up one day in the chat, he’s ecstatic! Saeyoung sent him a picture to show who you were and he compared the recent photo of you to the old one and was happy to find you still had those bright eyes of yours.

-“MC, it’s been a while. Would you like to go to the park with me? We can take some pictures again.”  
  
  
*SAERAN:

-It was the first time he snuck out with Saeyoung to see the sky for the first time

-He was already feeling great, the sky relaxed him, he was with his brother, and they were getting ice cream, would could be better?

-Oh, seeing you. That could make it better

-At the ice cream stand, he saw you waiting in line, and immediately thought you were the most beautiful person in the world (okay but you havent seen many other people saeran okAY SORRY IM HORRIBLE)

-He was too shy to actually go talk to you, but Saeyoung noticed and decided to take action

-He watched as his brother walked up and struck a conversation with you, and took note that you were walking over with Saeyoung saeran.exe has stopped working abort abORT

-When you properly introduced yourself, he decided then and there that he would never forget your name. He studied every single one of your physical features, and took mental notes of your personality traits. Him and Saeyoung had to leave much sooner than he would have liked, and he had a pained feeling that he’d never get to see you again

-Years later when it was time to find someone to begin the plan for Mint Eye, he immediately recognized your name, and every detail from how you were that day came flooding back to him. He really didn’t want to put you through all of this. He wanted to find someone else but it was too late

-All he could do was do everything in his power to protect you, and make sure you stayed away from his brother. Though, when that didn’t work out (since you had recognized Saeyoung not long after joining the RFA), he had to just sit and wait. He let the plan run its course, and a long time after he began recovering from all the abuse he had been through, he decided to tell you his true feelings

-“I dunno what it is, MC, but since the day I met you I couldn’t forget about it. About you. It was fucking annoying to work with, you know? But… now, I get to take my time to memorize every little detail about you.”


End file.
